pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2". It will appeared on YouTube. Cast: * Woody - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Buzz Lightyear - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jessie - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Bullseye - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Mr. Potato Head - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Mrs. Potato Head - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rex - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hamm - Norm (Norm of the North) * Slinky Dog - Kowalski (Madagascar) * Bo Peep - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soliders - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) * Buster - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Injurin' Joe (Tom Sawyer) * Wheezy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Al - Van Pelt (Jumanji) and Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * RC - Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Lenny - Blu (Rio) * Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek) * Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Bears (Brother Bear), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang and Hyenas (The Lion King) * Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Trokia Goldfish - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) * Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) * Trokia Bulldog - Luiz (Rio) * Toy Train - Pedro (Rio) * Doodle Pad - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * See 'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Rock-A-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) * Mr. Shark - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Mr. Mike - Rico (Madagascar) * Roly Poly Clown - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Snake - Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Robot - Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Bo Peep's Sheep - RJ (Over the Hedge), Batso (Happily Ever After) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Etch - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Alex (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Reggie (Free Birds) * Troll Dolls - Rabbits (Hop) * Troll Doll - E.B. (Hop) * Geri the Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * All the Buzz Lightyears - Mouses (Tom and Jerry) * Utility Belt Buzz - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Barbie Dolls - My Little Pony Characters * Tour Guide Barbie - Elsa (Frozen) * Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo) * Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Amy - Lupe (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Dory (FInding Nemo) * 3 Barbie Dolls - Mirage (Aladdin), Mittens (Bolt) and Anna (Frozen) * Flik - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Heimlich - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Cappy Copperbottom (Robots) * Trash Can Toys - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) Scenes: # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Jerry's Mission # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 2 - Tom's Lost Hat/It's Zero! # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 3 - Tom's Tail Gets Ripped # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 4 - Tom Meets Big Bird/Catnapped by Van Pelt # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 5 - Meet Van Pelt # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 6 - The Roundup Gang # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 7 - Tom's Roundup # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 8 - Tom Nearly Loses His Tail # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 9 - Crossing the Road # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 10 - Arrival of Percival McLeach/At Van Pelt's Animal Barn # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 11 - Mouse Switch/The Cats Aisle # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 12 - Van Pelt's Plan # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 13 - Mrs. Brisby's Story ("When She Loved Me") # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 14 - Searching for Tom # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 15 - Into the Vents # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 16 - To the Rescue!/Tom Stays # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 17 - Battle with Injurin' Joe/Car Chase # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 18 - Tom Vs. Cat R. Waul/Saving Mrs. Brisby # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 19 - Welcome Home # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 20 - End Credits # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Outtakes Movie Used: * Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2017) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * House of Mouse (2001) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Space Jam (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * Wabbit (2016) * Norm of the North (2016) * Tom and Jerry (1946) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Brave (2012) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Tom Sawyer (2000) * Sesame Street (1969) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland (1999) * Jumanji (1995) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek The Third (2007) * Shrek The Halls (2007) * Shrek: Forever After (2010) * Scared Shrekless (2010) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) * Felidae (1994) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Pingu (1986) * The Angry Beavers (1997) * The Aristocats (1970) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Hop (2011) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * An American Tail (1989) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan lsland (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of Night Monster (1999) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * Tarzan (1999) * Thomas & Friends (1984) * Rabbids Invasion (2013) * Frozen (2015) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Aladdin (1994) * Bolt (2008) * VeggieTales (1993) * The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (1998) * VeggieTales on TV * VeggieTales in the House (2015) * VeggieTales in the City (2017) * Larry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures (2003) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Robots (2005) * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) Sound Effects: * Goofy Holler * Wilhelm Scream Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Sequels